


Pencil Lead

by VibrantVenus



Series: Writing War [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, Light Angst, Me and my trash ship, One Shot, idk what this even is, lol, trash, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While there may be a million Adrien's out there, there was only one Nathanaël.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pencil Lead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aprofessionalfanboy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aprofessionalfanboy).



   Thin fingers held the pencil as it scratched along the paper. Slowly a scene formed, one of the few dreams he only dared have. His mind wandered as his fingers worked their magic, wondering how the day would turn out. His eyes flickered down to the page, a sigh of content passing his lips at the lovely face staring up at him from the page. His eyes slid up to stare at the flesh and blood version, with her lovely face. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was, in his opinion, beautiful. Large doe-like blue eyes and shiny black hair, pale skin and a bright smile. Sure he'd never really had one of those blush inducing smiles directed at him, but he _had_ seen them before. However they were always directed at Adrien Agreste. 

   Adrien Agreste was the golden boy of their class, and really he was golden. When he'd first came to their small class, he didn't smile. Didn't seem to find true enjoyment in anything. However, he'd slowly left that shell of quietness, and Marinette had become enraptured. He thought it truly wasn't fair. He'd been in the class longer, had been in the same class as her longer, yet suddenly he came to them and created her world. Became the sun to her earth orbited by Alya as her moon. Nathanaël was but a star worshipping her beauty from afar. 

   Maybe if circumstances were different Marinette would have never fallen for Adrien. That didn't necessarily mean she would have fallen for Nathanaël, but at least he'd have had a chance. Perhaps Nathanaël was just bitter, but there were millions of Adrien's out there, and only one Nathanaël. So why would she choose him?

    He watched her staring at Adrien, watched his sun staring at her galaxy, and wondered if he'd ever truly stood a chance.


End file.
